guilty pleasures, broken hearts
by stonewall shinobi
Summary: Something terrible has happened to Serenity, but Tristan will help deal with loss. I want to keep you readers guessing as to what's happened, for dramatic effect, but trust that this is worth reading! 0 lemons, but this is rated T anyway for... content...
1. Serenity's sorrow, Tristan assists

OK, So, This is a new approach at an old fic of mine. Before my fic wasn't focused on one specific plot, but was more a bunch of fics rolled into one. Now it's just the one plot affecting all the characters, instead of a milloin things anywhere. Oh, and I should probably warn you about two things. One: there will no tbe lemons, but there will be scenes involving sex. I won't go into detail, not even as far as clothes being taken off, but I figured I should warn you. Two: You won't know what's going on right away. All I, as the writer, will tell you in the beginning of the story, is that Serenity is feeling sadand guilty, and Tristan is consoling her. Rest assured, I will explain what happened slowly as time goes by, and most of you will probably be able to guess before it actually comes out. I won't keep you waiting too long, though. Whwere they're coming from will be revealed in an dearly chapter, and more details will be unraveled as the story goes. anyway, start with the disclaimer, then on with the story, kk? Awesome!

Disclaimer: I don't own yugioh, the tcg, duel monsters, the characters. I have no claim on ny rights to any yugioh merchandising stuffs, nor any brand names that happen to be mentioned in the story. I am just a kid with a computer...

"It's ok, Serenity. It will all be ok." Tristan averted his eyes toward a crying Serenity, whose head was resting on his shoulder. He knew nothing he said could comfort her. Afterall, she had just been through the most horrific experience of her life. No, on second though, Tristan supposed this had to be the second most horrible thing. Second worst was still incredibly bad, however, considering all she had been through in the last two months.

"No, I - Im'... I'm a horrible person!" She let out a sob, and buried her face again into Tristan's muscular shoulder. She wept openly, not caring about the leather seats Tristan had just had installed into his car, which she threatened to ruin. He had saved for those for quite a while, but she knew he wouldn't care, considering what had happened. Tristan was driving her home from a place she swore to herself she would never see again. Serenity still hurt on the inside and out from what she had done. After it happened, a thousand thoughts of guilt rushed upon her at once. She wasn't sure if she had done the right thing or not. She wasn't sure who to turn to, who to confide in. Tristan was the only one who knew, and only because Serenity had to share the burden with somebody. Even he, however, did not understand the full situation: Serenity was far too ashamed to have told him the whole truth. He had helped her come to the decision to do what she did. He was the only support she had, the only rock against the troubled waters.

"No, Serenity, you can't believe that, yo-"

"But, it - it's true!"

"No it's not, Serenity," Tristan pulled the car over, and grasped Serenity's hands in his, tenderly. Serenity looked up at him with a teary-eyed expression, tried to say something. All that came out was a hiccup and a sob. Tristan eyed her for a moment, grasping desperately for words. He hoped the ones he found would be the right ones to console her. "You did what anyone in your position would do. I don't know why this happened. You didn't deserve it. Serenity, ou're a great person! Everything that happened was all Du- that bastard's fault. Don't worry, Serenity. Noone would think any less of you. You _deserved_ a chance at life."

It stung Serenity to hear Tristan call Duke names. He didn't deserve it, really - but if she had her way, this is the way it would stay. "But, S-so did-"

"Not if it would have killed you." Tristan knew that she could argue the reverse, but he refused to give her enough time to think about it to realize that. "You have so many friends that can support you, Serenity, don't worry: We're all here for you."

Serenity looked back up at Tristan, with more tears in her eyes than before. The salty moisture stained her face - not to mention Tristan's seats, he noticed painfully - but it was completely understandable. Anyone who had done what she had would cry.

"Tristan - You're such a good friend!" Serenity once again fell onto his shoulder, weeping. The tears were silent this time, but Tristan felt the hurt in every one of them. "I don't deserve good friends like you. After what I did, and then there's Duke, and, and -" Of course, she knew Tristan had no idea what she meant about the Duke comment, but she didn't care.

"Don't worry about Duke. He didn't deserve you. Serenity..." Tristan searched for the right thing to say. He wanted to tell her a thousand things. He wanted to say how much he loved her, how he wanted to stand by her. But he knew this was not the time, knew that it would surprise her to hear it from him, at least like that. Surprises were the last thing she needed. He wanted to tell her she would be ok. He wanted her to know that he, and all her friends, would stand by her, no matter what, and help her through this. But he knew it was no use. Anything he said would only make things worse. He wanted to say a million things, but instead, he just held her tight. He held her, silent, for hours, feeling her tear-induced trembles, watching her regret and despair. All he wanted to do, since the moment he saw her, was to hold her tenderly, just like this, but when the time came, he felt no joy at all. He knew her sobbing wouldn't stop, not for days.

He was grateful he had helped her choose now to do it, glad Spring Break had just begun. She wouldn't have to face her family now, not yet, and still she could cry until she felt better. This couldn't last forever, though: Joey and his family simply thought Serenity was on a date with Tristan (This was met with a lot of yelling from Joey, but eventually he was calmed, when it was pointed out to him that this meant that she was finally ready to move on). Tristan puzzled over what they should do now. Serenity had an eleven o'clock curfew, and it was now ten thirty-four. Whatever he did, he had to be smooth: If Serenity came home from their "date" crying, there'd be hell to pay from Joey the next day. Tristan was sore just thinking about it.

Tristan was just putting the finishing touches on his plan, now going through the details a third time for fear of alarming Serenity, who had cried her self to sleep, and was curled up in her seat, when she awoke suddenly, in a cold sweat. She cried out "NO!", before noticing the time. "Tristan," she said, her voice raspy from having cried so much. Her face was full of fear and dread, obviously the thought of facing her family terrified her. "It's ten forty-five. I- I can't face my family. Not yet."

"It's ok, Serenity, you won't have to. I've thought of that. She won't know about what happened tonight, but you're going to stay at Tea's. If everything works out, anyway."

"But... But what if it doesn't?" Serenity looked at Tristan in a sad, scared way.

"Well... Let's not think about that."

"You... You won't tell Tea, will you?"

"Don't worry. She won't know anything about what happened tonight."

Tears streamed from Serenity's face as she looked at her dear friend. "Thank you, Tristan. I don't know what I would do without you."

"You won't have to, Serenity. I promise." Tristan felt wierd, talking like this, but he knew that kind words would help her to feel better. He would talk about his feelings for her later - preferably when he wasn't soaked in tears.

See, I told you you'd have no idea! In the next chapter, Tristan tests his friendship with Tea, and a little more of what has happened reveals itself, in the guise of a dream. I'm gonna be leaving little clues here and there, I want to see who gets it first... I suppose I shouldn't be having a contest over something this grim, but why not, a little relief for a dark mood can't hurt. anywho, reply, iffin' you want to read more, and find out what happened to poor Serenity!


	2. the a very worried Tea

Serenity calmed, emmitting a small hiccup every once in a while, tears still streaming down her face occasionaly. Tristan would bring her to Tea's, that would be the plan. He knew Tea would never betray him, because they were friends, much less turn out a sobbing Serenity. They had went where they were going with everyone else under the impression it was a date. Kind of an odd first date, from where Tristan was standing, but at least he got to be there for Serenity when she needed him most.

The drive was short: They were parked only a few blocks from Tea's place. Tristan pulled Serenity to him and hugged her tightly for a moment. Trying to reassure her. "She'll only ever know what you want to tell her. I'll make something up, than come back to walk you up to her house and let you know what I told her. If you wanna go from there, or tell her what's really going on, that's up to you."

Tristan opened the door and sighed sullenly. He knew the lie he would tell, had it equipped already. Joey may land in some hot water over this, but Tristan didn't really care. The tall teenager knocked on Tea's door once he reached the house. The house was large but falling apart, but it was still bright and cheery whenever a guest was in the house. The driveway was in front of the back door, but people were always encouraged to use the front instead. Tristan parked in the drive and walked around the house, seeing the beautiful apple tree just in bloom in the large yard, and the cherry blossom tree flourishing in front of the porch. Flowers lined the house almost perfectly, and you couldn't tell the bad condition the building was actually in until one got to the porch, which had boards hanging off a ceiling, just under Tea's room. Her closet, more like. All the same, a sandbox in the side away from the falling roof, along with two large, beautiful bushes in front of the porch kept it looking healthy and alive, despite a few falling floor boards. Tristan knocked hard, but said nothing. He waited impatiently until the door opened, with Tea standing, bright and bubbly as always, in the doorway.

Tea's Pov

Tea sat, eating popcorn, watching the latest thriller movie while waiting for Serenity to arrive. Eventually, she would get back from her date, and stay the night at Tea's, giggling all night and chatting about boys, or whatever teenage girls gossip about. The movie Tea was watching was dark and entertaining. The characters were colorful, but mysterious. And best yet, a particularly terrifying scene was unfolding. The music darkened, grew faster, faster. The lead ran from someone within her own house, not even knowing where the pursuer lie waiting. Hiding in the closet, crawling in the attic. Waiting below, in the depths of the basement. The girl sat, shivering, under a desk watching as her bedroom door crept open at the speed of snail. The door jumped opened, and the shadow of a figure with a knife was all that was shown, until -

"AAAAAHHH!" Tea's high-pitched shriek filled the room as the popcorn went flying. Knocking at the door, her expected company had arrived.

Sighing in relief, laughing to - and at - herself, Tea scurried around the room quickly, picking up most of the popcorn she had spilled. Hurrying, not wanting to keep Serenity waiting, she hurried to the door. Opening it, she laughed and said "Never scare me like that again Sere- Tristan?" Tea was shocked to see the muscular teen standing in her doorway, not Serenity.

"Hey Tea. Listen, I've got a bit of a problem."

Tea wanted to immediately jump to what her friends called "mother bear" mode. Knowing Serenity was supposed to be here, and without Tristan, Tea knew something was wrong, and wanted to hit zero to raging in three seconds. Giving Tristan the benefit of the doubt, she breathed deeply and asked, as calmly as she could, "What's wrong, Tristan? Shouldn't Serenity be with you?"

"Don't worry, she is, but she's a little... worked up. Look, she won't want to talk about it. Let's just say... Joey's not so fond of good night kisses when his sister's involved."

"Tristan, you didn't! Not right in front of Joey?"

Tristan blushed, wishing his lie were the truth. "It's not like I knew he was there," Tea couldn't help but notice Tristan's nervous smile, and could detect an almost girlish, giggly quality to his voice as he spoke. "We thought we were alone. She just let me give her a quick good night - er, peck - and Joey came unglued!"

Tea's face reddened as she steadily grew angrier. She sighed heavily. "I knew something like this would happen. Don't worry, Joey, I'll cheer her up quick enough. Are you ok? I notice you're not bruised at all..." Tea let her thought finish itself; Tristan knew what she was asking.

"Don't worry, Joey's still recognizable. I never laid a finger on him." Giving a quick wink to Tea, he put the last nail in the coffin to make sure Serenity could stay quiet about tonight. "I'll go and get her. Oh, and... don't talk about kids."

"What?" This was such a strange request. Tea wasn't sure what that meant. "Why shouldn't I-"

"I just... I need you to trust me. Do not, I repeat, do NOT, talk about children in any way, shape or form while Serenity is at your house. Can you do that?"

"Uh.. sure, Tristan, but w-

"Thanks, Tea, You're a peach!" Tristan turned before Tea could finish the question, and moved back around the house.

Tristan's POV

It had taken a minute or two for Tea to answer the door, and Tristan wondered what the hell she was doing. By the time Tristan had gotten back around the house to the car, Serenity had cried herself to sleep. She always could fall asleep easily, and stay asleep even more so. Duke, at one point, had joked that any who wanted Serenity wouldn't need to sweet talk her to have his way, just read her a bedtime story. At the time, Tristan had laughed. Now he realized what a bastard Duke really was for it. Shaking Serenity softly, he whispered her name. 'Serenity? Ren, you gotta wake up. Tea's waiting for you." Serenity lay sleeping, still as stone. She loked like such an angel. Tristan felt a need to reach out to her. To touch her. He suppressed the urge. "Serenity, you need to wake up." He sighed; it seemed she wouldn't be awakened as delicately as he had hoped. He raised his voice to above normal. Not quite a yell, but not exactly an inside voice. "Serenity!"

"Not my baby!" Serenity jerked up quickly, eyes wide with shock, or terror. It was hard for Tristan to tell which, exactly. "It's ok, Ren," Tristan was whispering again. "It's all over. C'mon, Tea's waiting for you."

I can't, Tristan. She'll know. She always knows, she-"

"Don't worry. Tea thinks there was a fight. Oh, if she asks, He doesn't take kindly to good night kisses."

"Good night... Tristan, what did you tell her?"

"Pretty much what it sounds like. I'm sorry, Serenity, it was all I could think of. It would have explained why you were crying, since Joey probably would have started a fight, and this way, you won't hav e to tell her what's really going on unless you have to. C'mon, let's go."

"Thank you, Tristan. You're such a good friend."

Hey, don't mention it, Ren. You needed me." He opened her door, offered his hand, and walked her to the door.

Serenity's POV

Reliable as ever, Tea had waited at the door while Tristan woke Serenity up, and walked her to the door. Tea had a bubbly smile on her face. "Hey, Ren! What took so long, he take you to Paris?" Serenity saw the brightness in Tea's face, but the concern in her eyes showed that Tea saw. The sorrow in Serenity's eyes were deeper than that of someone suffering from an angry brother, and the sobs that occasionaly left her were more haunted than someone torn between family and a boyfriend.

Serenity smiled bravely, and kept the act going. "I wouldn't say it was all that, but Tristan is a lot softer than we thought."

Tea giggled, the gossip in her flaring up. "I can't wait!" Come on inside and tell me all about it. I want all the details, and don't leave out anything sloppy!"

Serenity chuckled, sincerely this time. Were the situation different, it would have been a laugh. Tea always knew how to put a smile on her face. She was such a good friend. "Sloppy? Tristan, what have you been telling her?" She did her best to make a playful grin and punched Tristan in the shoulder playfully. "You know she wasn't supposed to know about that, no matter how wet and sloppy it was!"

Serenity could tell Tristan was glad to see her smiling. "Oh damn. Sorry, Ren, Guess I goofed up again! Maybe we just need some more secrets, so I can practice keeping them..." Tristan smiled sheepishly, and walked off as Serenity giggled and made a witty retort. Tristan didn't hear what it was, but he laughed anyway; He was so happy to see Serenity smiling. Tea's house was the perfect place to go to. If only for tonight, Serenity would be happy. Or at least, as close as a girl could get.

Serenity followed Tea through the door, near tears again, but this time from relief. Only in this house, could she even stand a chance of forgetting, and only here could she be comfortable enough to laugh, no matter how sad she was.

"So? Serenity...?

"Yes...?" Serenity smiled. This was a worried smile, a sad smile, but a relieved one as well. She had decided what to do, and who to tell.

"What do you mean, yes? You know what I want! How was the date? Where'd he take you? a restaraunt, a theatre, a mall, a-"

"An abortion clinic."


	3. some time for cheer

well, Now we know where Serenity was, don't we? Oh, and by the by, Duke didn't rape Serenity. You guys are close, but it's not the whole story. SRY about the wait, but it seems I always do that. Alright, on with the fic, eh?

Tea blinked, a stunned expression her face. "E - Excuse me? Why what Tristan take you there?"

"Because I needed an abortion."

As one could imagine, Tea was more than a little shocked. In order for Serenity to need an abortion, sh eneeded to be both foolish, and sexually active.. Tea knew she wasn't the first, and had a good feeling against the ladder... so.. what was gong on here? "Serenity, what, who, what's going on?"

Serenity told Tea the same story she told tristan. By the end, Serenity was crying all over again, and Tea was right there with her. "Don't worry, Serenity, you'll be ok. Now that I know what Duke did, I can see why he ran off to America." Tea was fuming. "To think we accepted that little punk! If he ever comes around here again-"

"Please, Tea... dont... don't hold this against Duke, it's not his fault..."

"What do you mean it's not his fault? How can it _not_ be? Serenity, he ra-"

"I know what he did! Just... just trust me., don't hold this against Duke."

Tea had never been more confused in her life. Duke did this to her, and he should be blamed, and after what he did, Serentiy stands there defending him? This just wasn't fair, such a sweet girl shouldn't be put through that. And yet she was, and here she stands. "So... so Tristan has been helping you for the past two months?"

"Yes, since a few days after it happened. He's a much better friend than we thought." In all honesty, Tea would have been Serenity's first choice to tell. If Tristan hadn't seen Serenity with that blade, nobody need ever had known. Serenity supposed she was glad Tristan saved her, but in the end, it didn't exactly make things easy.

"Yeah, Tristan's quite a guy..." Tea decided it was time to cheer Serenity up. "So, some first date, huh Ren? Most romantic thing I ever heard of."

Serenity let out something between a giggle and a hiccup. "Quit making me laugh! I'm trying to feel sorry for myself."

"Well that won't do at all, will it?" Tea giggled and picked up a random piece of popcorn from the floor. She tossed it at her. "Incoming!"

The popcorn hit it's mark, tapping Serenity right on the top of the head.

"You just hit me with popcorn..."

"What are you gonna do about it?" Tea stuck out her tongue, and tossed another one at her, which missed by inches.'Well?"

"I'll tell ya what I'm gonna do..." Serenity picked up the kernel that missed her and launched it back. "Retaliate!" The two started flinging popcorn back and forth at each other, ducking behind furniture, dodging for their very lives. For a split seocnd, all was forgotten, and everything was right.

The two of them continued their fight until they both collapsed, popcorn stuck in their hair, laughing. debris from the great popcorn battle was all around them, and many brave soldiers were lost.

"Looks like we've got a mess to clean up, huh, Serenity?"

Serenity sighed "Can't we let the crows get 'em? I hate cleaning..."

"I don't want birds in my house! C'mon, let's see how many we can toss into the bowl from here, than we can just throw what's in the bowl away."

"If you say so..." Serenity was no good with aim or anything like that, so naturally she missed almost every time. Tea kept egging her on, though, and she found herself having fun anyway.

"Hey Serenity?"

"What is it, Tea?"

"Um, I was wondering... Why is it... why Tristan?"

OK, I know that this is a bit rushed,. and not too productive to the story, but Serenity needed some time to cheer up, and if anyone can do that, it's Tea. IDK what will happen in the next chappie, really, because with this fic, as with all fics, I am making it up as I go along.


End file.
